Thinking Of You
by Poet Screaming
Summary: My version of events during and after "Defying Gravity", inspired by the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Gelphie, and Gliyero.


_**---I made some small edits to it, but the story remains the same.**_

_**A/N- This songfic is based on Katy Perry's "Thinking Of You". It's dedicated to the memory of my Dad, who passed away from cancer November 5**__**th**__**, 2007. **_

_**He was my hero, and I miss him and love him still.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Fifth Month, Thirty First Day, Two Thousand Eight **_

"Open this door, in the name of His Supreme Ozness!" Fiyero's voice commanded from the other side of the door. The two women inside ignored him.

"Glinda, come with me! Think of what we could do…together…"

She held out her hand, hoping, praying that she would take it, and they could fly away from this whole mess. The blonde girl stared at her hand, looking lost and frightened. Every pounding on the door made her flinch, and Elphaba longed to take her into her arms and protect her from whatever lay on the other side. But this had to be her decision. Elphie was leaving, with or without her, and if it was without her, she was sure she'd probably never see the girl again.

"Well? A-are you coming?" Elphaba's eyes pleaded with her to say yes.

Glinda's eyes snapped up to hers. In that moment, the answer was clear.

"Elphie…you're trembling." She walked over to a dusty shelf with an old box of clothes on it, and pulled out a long, black cloak. "Here, put this around you." She reached up and fastened the cloak around Elphie's shoulders, and as Elphaba straightened to her full height, she looked every bit the Wicked Witch they all called her.

Glinda stared at her shoes, unable to meet Elphaba's eyes.

"I hope you're happy…I hope you're happy there. I hope you find somewhere they understand you, as I grew to. I hope you find it." She stammered.

"You too." Elphaba steeled herself against the pain that was threatening to bring to her knees, and allowed the ice to creep into her voice. "I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this."

Glinda winced, and Elphaba's heart cracked. "I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it."

Glinda rushed forward, and took Elphaba's hand between hers. She looked up at the green girl, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I hope you're happy in the end."

"I hope you're happy…my_ friend_." Elphaba replied, spitting the last word and pulling her hand away. After all that had happened between them, after every kiss, every passionate night, every wall that Elphaba had let crumble for her, Glinda was abandoning her. Well, so be it.

An especially hard crash resounded through the chamber, splintering the door. Glinda's head snapped around to it, and Elphaba took the opportunity to vanish into the rafters on her broom. She knew this would be the last time she could do anything to defend Glinda, and even if the girl had chosen the life of fame over her, she couldn't help the love that she still felt. As the door crashed in and Glinda was seized, she lowered herself from the shadows.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with it! It's not her you want…it's me!"

Fiyero and the guards looked around, stupefied. Glinda looked up. "Elphie?"

"It's me!" As her eyes met Glinda's, she felt her heart break completely. A maniacal giggle escaped her. She called out, "It's me!!!" as she swooped down on the guards. They released Glinda, and set about attempting to catch Elphaba as her broom bristles passed mere inches above their heads.

But they failed, and as she poised herself to fly out the skylight and out of Glinda's life forever, she cackled.

"So, if you care to find me, look to the western sky. And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free." Glinda collapsed, sobbing. Elphaba looked out over the city, where the Munckins had assembled, screaming for them to "Kill the witch!" and "Get her!"

She turned back to Fiyero. "And to those who'd ground me, take a message back from me: nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is, or was, is ever going to bring me down."

With that, she disappeared into the night sky.

_**Seventh Month, Eighteenth Day, Two Thousand Eight**_

Fiyero kissed her on his way out the door.

"I'll have someone check in on you around eight. I'll be on duty until tomorrow morning, so you don't need to worry about dinner or anything. Just make sure _you_ eat. Love you."

"Love you."

Glinda sat at the window and looked out over the city.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I've still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go? _

_I guess second best is all I will know_

'_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_**Eleventh Month, Fifth Day, Two Thousand Eight**_

News of her sister's death brought her from hiding six months later.

Nessarose had been killed by "falling debris", said the papers, which Elphie later found out was an entire house. Although she had become a coldhearted tyrant, Nessa was still her sister, and Elphaba felt an intense sadness at her loss. Despite knowing the Gale Force was still hunting for her, she flew out as the purple and pink fingers of the sunset caressed the sky, scanning the valley below for the site of her sister's rather undignified death.

At last, she saw it. An old farmhouse lay at an odd angle at the edge of a cornfield. Elphie could only speculate what Nessa had been doing in a cornfield, but it didn't really matter now, anyway. She touched down on the road and walked around the opposite side of the house.

Glinda knelt beside a pink and blue painted stone she had apparently created herself, setting it into place as Elphie watched. She had obviously been crying, and her sniffles were the only sound that could be heard in the still evening air.

Finally, Elphaba broke the silence. "What a touching display of grief," she spat.

Glinda leapt to her feet, brandishing her wand like a sword. Elphaba stepped toward her, and the wand wavered, then lowered, finally dangling at her side. Glinda's shoulders sagged. She hugged her arms around her body, looking like she couldn't figure out what to do with herself.

The two women stood facing each other.

A sudden slap echoed off the farmhouse wall. Elphaba raised a hand to her stinging cheek, shocked by not only the slap, but the anger and pain she saw in Glinda's face. She clenched her fists.

"Feel better?"

Glinda burst into fresh tears.

"No! Elphaba, where have you been? I've missed you so much! I've needed you so much. We all thought you were dead!" She covered her face with her hands.

"So you decided to hook up with Fiyero."

Glinda looked up at her. "How did you know about that?"

"I have sources."

Glinda kept her eyes on Elphaba's as she spoke. "We were together for three months, then I left him. He was a good man, but my heart was with you. He knew that. My heart's always been with you."

Elphaba stood there for a moment, then slowly embraced her, holding the blonde girl to her chest as she sobbed. Her heart pounded as the feelings she thought she had let die ignited anew. They stood there in the dying light for a few minutes, arms locked around one another.

Suddenly, she was seized from behind. Glinda was ripped from her arms and roughly shoved to the ground. Elphaba's eyes narrowed with hatred as Fiyero stepped out from behind the house, pointing a gun at her.

"What are you doing? Fiyero, please, no!" Glinda screamed.

Suddenly, the gun shifted to the side. "Let her go!" Fiyero commanded his guard. He released Elphaba's arms and stepped back. Fiyero kept the gun trained on him.

"Elphaba, run! Go now!" Elphaba ran to Glinda, and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…I love you, Glinda." She kissed her softly.

A scuffle behind them caused them both to turn. Fiyero and the guard were fighting over the gun. Suddenly, the weapon went off, and everyone froze.

Elphaba's chest became wet with blood, and she stumbled forward, collapsing to the ground. Glinda screamed and knelt beside her, pressing her hands over the wound.

Fiyero finally got the upper hand, knocked the guard out cold with the butt of the rifle, and rushed over to kneel beside Glinda, removing Elphaba's cloak and covering her up with it.

"Elphie, no! Oh sweet Oz, no..... Please don't leave me again! There's so much we have yet to do…I love you!"

Elphie reached her hand up and gently stroked Glinda's face, leaving little smears of blood. Glinda grasped her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Oh, my sweet…it's all right. Don't cry…everything will be okay. Please don't dwell on this…you must move on. I promise I'll be with you forever. I love you." She turned to Fiyero. "Promise me you'll take care of her."

"I promise, Elphie."

"Good." A small smile curved her lips, and then she was gone.

Fiyero rubbed Glinda's back as she sobbed over Elphaba's lifeless body.

_**Eleventh Month, Fifth Day, Two Thousand Nine**_

At first, she was accepting of the public face Madame Morrible had created for her. She smiled and waved, recounted the tale of her capture by the Wicked Witch, and told how her handsome fiancé had bravely killed the Witch to rescue her.

Afterward, she would come home and vomit.

He'd stood by her side, playing the part of the brave and handsome fiancé. His smile was just as superficial as hers. He loved her, but he couldn't save her, though he tried.

She had allowed him to hold her on some nights, but she never relaxed. He gently kissed her, and she didn't resist, but always with her eyes open.

_You're like an Indian summer _

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

Eventually, he had made love to her…his heart was fully in it, but her mind seemed elsewhere. Seeing the futility in his efforts to get her to climax, he lay down beside her and tried to talk to her, but she turned her back to him. He got up and left.

He came back a couple of hours later to find her sitting in a corner of the bathroom, a familiar black cloak wrapped around her naked body.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

As he picked her up and laid her gently into the bed, he already knew what was haunting her.

_**Glinda Upland's Journal Entry- Eleventh Month, Fifth Day, Two Thousand Nine**_

I can't believe you've been gone for a year, My Love. I still look to the western sky, hoping that I will see you there, flying high, defying gravity and coming back to me. I will always love you.

_You're the best_

_And yes, I do regret_

_How I let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know…_

_When I'm with him, I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and take me away_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_


End file.
